Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War
Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War is part of the Warhammer franchise, it was made by relic and it is the first Dawn of War game. It is a Real Time Strategy video game, unlike most RTS games it is more tactical based. The game is 12.99$. Gameplay Game Modes There are two different modes in this game there is the Skirmish mode and the Campaign, in the Skirmish mode you can play as the Space Marines, Orks, Choas Marines and Eldar. The Skirmish mode allows you to chose any map that is in the game, in the skirmish mode you can play against ai and humans. The Campaign mode allows you to pay different scenarios, in this scenarios you have different unique missions that you have to complete in order to win. Resources The major difference between this and other RTS games is how you collect resources, in most RTS games you have to have units collect different resources. These resources are usually food, wood and gold. In this game you have to capture either Relics, Critical Objectives or Objectives. Relics give you a small amount of requisition but increases your unit cap, Critical Objectives give you large amounts of requisition and Objectives give you a normal amount of requisition. You can build listening posts on Relics and Objectives, this increases the amount of requisition that you can and it helps protect it from any attacks. There are three different upgrades for the listening posts, the first upgrade makes it a fortified listing post. Fortified listing posts can damage enemy units, collects more requisition and makes it harder for enemy units to take the Objective. The two other upgrades makes the fortified listing posts stronger. Power One of the games mechanics is power, in order to recruit stronger units you need large amounts of requisition and power. In order to increase power production you need to build power generators. Units Unlike other RTS games units are in squads instead of being individual units, infantry squads have health and moral. When they have no moral a squad breaks, when they break they become less affective. Infantry squads have a number of different upgrades that make raises their moral and helps them inflect more damage on enemy units. One of the upgrades for infantry squads is the sergeant upgrade. You can add sergeants to your infantry squads when you build a armory. Vehicles are more powerful then regular infantry units and they do not have the moral mechanic. Infantry units can take Vehicles though either overwhelming force or upgrading your squads weapons. Factions There are five factions in the game the Space Marines, Imperial Guard, Orks, Eldar and Chaos Marines. You can only play as the Imperial Guard in the campaign. The four other factions can be used in the Skirmish mode. *Space Marines- Space Marines are the elite, highly skilled and genetically modified superhuman soldiers of the Imperium. Their units have high morals, there units are the most expansive in the game due to the fact that they have the best soldiers. *Imperial Guard- The Imperial Guard is a non playable faction, in a few campaign mission you can play as them, but they are the weakest faction in the game. Their units are cheep and weak when they are alone they are quickly wiped out. Their best and most expensive unit is the Leman Russ, it is a tank. *Orks- Orcs are a savage, brutal and warlike species who exist to seek the thrilling challenge of battle. The Orcs units are cheep, their units lack the training and the tech that the Space Marines and the Choas Marines process. The way that the Orcs fight is they build massive armies to crush their opponents. *Eldar- The Eldar are a advance psychic race, they are the arch enemy of chaos. The Eldar's units are fast and can quickly move around the map, the major downside is their units are weak. *Chaos Marines- The Chaos Marines are traitors that, ten thousand years ago, chose to abandon their duties to humanity, betray the Immortal Emperor of Mankind and the Imperium, and instead worship the Gods of Chaos. They are similar to the Space Marines, the main difference is that the Chaos Marines use demons, and corrupt soliders. Their units are expensive, have high moral and are highly trained. Campaign There are two factions that you play as in the campaign, they are the Imperial Guard and the Space Marines. You play as Captain Gabriel Angelos and Librarian Isador Akios leaders of the Blood Ravins. There are 11 missions in the campaign and there are three different difficulty levels, there is easy, normal and hard difficulty. The first mission is called Planet Fall, the mission starts with the Imperial Guard being overrun by Orks, Captain Gabriel Angelos the leader of the Blood Ravins arrives and halts the Ork advance. He tells the leader of the Imperial Guard to fall back, he proceeds to lead the attack. The goal of the mission is to destroy the Ork base. The second mission is called Infiltration, the mission starts with the Blood Ravins scouts infiltrating the Ork camp and finding and killing their leader. Once their leader is killed the Blood Ravins will reinforce the scouts and wipe out the Ork's base. Your goal in the first half of the mission is not to be caught and your scouts can't die. The goal of the second half of the mission is to wipe out the Orks base. The third mission is called Under Siege, the mission takes place in one of the imperium's city's. In the mission you need to defend your base and destroy the Ork's bases. The game allows you to control the Space Marines and the imperial guard, the imperial guard have a limited amount of Imperial Guardsmen. The bringing part of the mission forces you to defend your base, once you build up your army and your defensives you can being to attack the Ork bases. The fourth mission is called Destroy the Xenos, the goal of the mission is to wipe out the Ork camp. In this mission the Space Marines are going on the offensive and are trying to push the Ork's back. The opening cut scene shows the forces of Chaos helping the Ork's. The forces of Chaos are using the Ork's to distract the Space Marines. Units *Imperial Guard- They have three units in the base game. Colonel Brom, Imperial Gaurdsmen and Leman Russ. *Space Marines- There are sixteen units in this game, there is the Scout Marines, Space Marine, Space Marine Assault Squad, Grey Knights, Rhino Transport, Dreadnought, Hellfire Dreadnought, Chaplain, Terminator Squad, Assault Terminator Squad , Apothecary , Librarian, Predator, Whirlwind and there is the Land Raider. *Orks- There are fifthteen units in the game. Warboss, Big Mek, Shoota Boy Squad, Slugga Boy Squad, Stormboyz Squad, Nob Squad, Mad Dokk, Tankbusta,Mega Armored Nobz, Squiggot, Looten Tank, Killa Kan, Wartrak, Wartrukk and there is the Flash Gitz. *Eldar- There are twelve units in the game. Farseer Taldeer, Guardian, Ranger, Falcon Grav Tank, Seer Council, Harlequin, Shuriken Cannon Platform, Brightlance Platform, Avatar, Vyper, Wraithlord and there is the Fire Prism. *Choas Marines- There are eleven units in the game. Lord Bale, Cultists, Chaos Space Marines, Korne Berserkers, Chaos Rhino Transport, Horror Squad,Possessed Squad, Chaos Predator, Chaos Sorcerer and there is the Defiler. Buildings *Space Marines- *Choas Marines- *Orks- *Eldar- Expansions There are three expansion pacts to the game, Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War Winter Assault, Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War Dark Crusade, Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of war Soulstorm. Category:Real-Time Strategy games Category:Relic Category:PC Games Category:ESRB Rated M Category:Needs infobox Category:Dawn of War Category:Warhammer